collectingjohnpickfordfandomcom-20200213-history
Bood-Wargames
Bood Wargames is another small production company/private venture. Bood Wargames is currently producing a small line of dwarfs in an old-school medieval/imperial style. The basic components (heads, torsos, legs, arms, weapons, ponies) of these miniatures are sculpted by John Pickford, but the final assembly and component adjustments are done by Eddy War. A wonderful little range of very characterful dwarfs, I must say. You'll find Bood-Wargames here: http://bood-wargames.blogspot.com Heroes on Foot Hero with double-Axe Bood Hero with double-axe on foot - bits.jpg|Bits Bood Hero with double-axe on foot - front.jpg|Front Bood Hero with double-axe on foot - rear.jpg|Back Hero with Sword Fileicon.png|Hero with sword Hero with Hammer Fileicon.png|Hero with Hammer Hero with Mace Bood Hero with Mace on foot - bits.jpg|Bits Bood Hero with Mace on foot - front.jpg|Front Bood Hero with Mace on foot - rear.jpg|Back Heroes on ponies Hero with double-Axe Fileicon.png|Hero with double-axe Hero with Sword Bood Hero on pony with sword.jpg|Bits Bood Hero on Pony Sword 1 front.jpg|Hero - front Bood Hero on Pony Sword 1 back.jpg|Hero - back Bood Hero on Pony Sword mounted 1.jpg|Mounted Bood Hero on Pony Sword mounted 2.jpg|Mounted Bood Hero on Pony Sword mounted 3.jpg|Mounted - side Hero with Hammer Bood Hero on pony with hammer.jpg|Bits Bood Hero on Pony Hammer front.jpg|Hero - front Bood Hero on Pony Hammer rear.jpg|Hero - rear Bood Hero on Pony Hammer mounted 1.jpg|Mounted Bood Hero on Pony Hammer mounted 2.jpg|Mounted - rear Hero with Mace Fileicon.png|Hero with Mace Infantry Comes with either spears or hand weapons/shields. 10 different sculpts have been made and includes a specific musician miniature. Also provided are bits for doing a standard bearer (See hands and weapons) Bood Trooper 1.jpg|Trooper 1 - front Bood Trooper 1 - back.jpg|Trooper 1 - back Bood Trooper 2.jpg|Trooper 2 Bood Trooper 2 - back.jpg|Trooper 2 - back Bood Trooper 3.jpg|Trooper 3 Bood Trooper 3 - back.jpg|Trooper 3 - back Bood Trooper 4.jpg|Trooper 4 Bood Trooper 4 - back.jpg|Trooper 4 - back Bood Trooper 5.jpg|Trooper 5 Bood Trooper 5 - back.jpg|Trooper 5 - back Bood Trooper 6.jpg|Trooper 6 Bood Trooper 6 - back.jpg|Trooper 6 - back Bood Trooper 7.jpg|Trooper 7 Bood Trooper 7 - back.jpg|Trooper 7 - back Bood Trooper 8.jpg|Trooper 8 Bood Trooper 8 - back.jpg|Trooper 8 - back Bood Trooper 9.jpg|Trooper 9 Bood Trooper 9 - back.jpg|Trooper 9 - back Bood Trooper Musician.jpg|Musician - front Bood Trooper Musician - back.jpg|Musician - rear Cavalry Comes with spears and includes a specific musician miniature and bits for doing a standard bearer. Troopers Cavalry troopers - front.jpg|Front Cavalry troopers - back.jpg|Back Bood Cavalry 1 - front.jpg|Rider 1 - front Bood Cavalry 1 - back.jpg|Rider 1 - back Bood Cavalry 2 front.jpg|Rider 2 - front Bood Cavalry 2 - back.jpg|Rider 2 - back Bood Cavalry 3 front.jpg|Rider 3 - front Bood Cavalry 3 back.jpg|Rider 3 - back Bood Cavalry 4 front.jpg|Rider 4 - front Bood Cavalry 4 back.jpg|Rider 4 - back Bood Cavalry 5 front.jpg|Rider 5 - front Bood Cavalry 5 back.jpg|Rider 5 - back Musician Bood cavalry Musician - front.jpg Bood cavalry Musician - back.jpg Ponies Bood Ponies.jpg|The cavalry is supplied with a random pony picked from these 7 unique sculpts Bood Pony 1.jpg|Pony 1 Bood Pony 2.jpg|Pony 2 Bood Pony 3.jpg|Pony 3 Bood Pony 4.jpg|Pony 4 Bood Pony 5.jpg|Pony 5 Bood Pony 6.jpg|Pony 6 Bood Pony 7.jpg|Pony 7 Arms, shields and accessories Bood Hand weapons.jpg|Warriors with hand weapons are supplied with a random mix of these Bood Spear arms.jpg|Spear arms Bood Regular shields.jpg|Regular shields Bood Cavelry shields.jpg|Cavalry shields Bood accessories 1 a (640x462).jpg|Accessories 1 Bood accessories 2 (640x481).jpg|Accessories 2 Specials Drunken dwarf on foot Bood Drunken Dwarf 1a.jpg Bood Drunken Dwarf 1b.jpg Bood Drunken Dwarf 1c.jpg Bood Drunken Dwarf 1d.jpg Drunken dwarf on Pony 1 Bood Drunken Dwarf on Pony 1_1.jpg|Mounted Drunken Dwarf 1 Bood Drunken Dwarf on Pony 1_2.jpg|Mounted drunken Dwarf 1 - rear Bood Drunken dwarf on pony 1a.jpg Bood Drunken dwarf on pony 1b.jpg Bood Drunken dwarf on pony 1c.jpg Bood Drunken dwarf on pony 1d.jpg Drunken dwarf on Pony 2 Fileicon.png Pony with barrels Bood Pony with barrels.jpg|Bits Bood Pony with barrels left side.jpg Bood Pony with barrels right side.jpg And just because they are so lovely, I have to share these painted by talented Blue in VT And Eddy have kindly submitted these pictures to the Wiki: